


Breeding's Beginnings

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Impregnation, Inflation, Mind Break, Nipple Play, Ovary Busting, Ovary Play, Spanking, Titjob, Toys, Vaginal, blowjob, degredation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Wronged by his family and sent to Beacon as stress relief, Jaune works his way back to the top with the help of his love Kendra Otani.





	Breeding's Beginnings

Argus.

Home to the Cotta-Arc family.

It was a peaceful town, not much happened there other than the odd military test due to their proximity with the Kingdom of Atlas.

And normally that would remain true.

Especially in the home of the Cotta-Arc family.

But right now, the tranquility of the city was absent inside of this house.

Inside there was quite the commotion.

There was no robbery.

No breaking and entering.

Just a talk between two girls with very different opinions on what was right.

On one side, Saphron Cotta-Arc.

And the other Kendra Otani.

To say that the two had an interesting history would be an understatement.

“Guh~! Y-You think I’ll really let you anywhere near my little bro?! You’ll just use him and throw him away when your little rich ass is done with him!” Saphron said as she writhed in her restraints, yelling at a Kendra that sat on her bed beside her, not paying much mind to Saphron’s discomfort.

“Saphron… You’ve known me for so long now, you still think I mean harm towards Jaune? After all I’ve done for not only him, but you and the rest of your family?” Kendra asked with a small sigh, annoyed that Saphron did not see all that she had done for the Arc family after she had met Jaune.

“W-Well, I-ah~! I know your type! Y-You’ll shower him in everything he would ever want and then cut him off the second you get bored of him! It’s w-what p-people like-ah~! People like you do!” Saphron said, the woman unable to deny the growing pleasure that came from her pussy.

“He saved me, Saphron. And I don’t just mean that literally, I mean that he truly saved me, and I just want to repay that debt, and I would truly love to have your support in that, even after all that you and your family have done to Jaune yourselves,” Kendra said as she looked down at Saphron, the woman moaning as she was fucked by a dildo set on a machine fucking her, making her belly bulge from the dildo that fucked her.

“W-We did what we had to protect him! Protect him from you! Y-You wouldn’t understand!” Saphron yelled, looking away from Kendra, making the woman shake her head as she got up and walked over to the machine, turning it up even higher, making the dildo pump in and out of the Cotta-Arc woman even faster.

“You’re right, I don’t. I never truly had someone there for me… But I want to be there for your brother, Jaune. Even if I have to do it against your family’s wishes, but let me ask you this. After I finally get to him and help him, who do you think he’ll resent more? Me? Or you and your family?” Kendra asked, the brown-haired woman’s tone growing darker as Saphron realized that she was right.

“That’s-MMPH!” Saphron shouted out as she felt Kendra warp some water over her mouth, quickly freezing it, silencing Saphron.

“You know the answer, Saphron. We both do… I’m sorry this has to go this way… I really did want to become a part of a real family,” Kendra said with a small frown, the woman feeling the full force of what the Arc’s had done to her and Jaune’s lives.

“But I will make things right myself. You know where I’m going, and you can let your entire family know where as well, but that isn’t going to slow me down. I’ve been preparing for this for a long time, and I won’t wait any longer, not when Jaune needs me,” Kendra said as she opened the door to Saphron’s room, providing herself a way out.

“Terra will let you out when she gets home, but remember this, I always keep an eye on my investments and those who keep me from who I love,” Kendra said before she walked out and left Saphron on her bed to be fucked by the massive dildo that rearranged her pussy, making Saphron moan as she tried to get out of her ice restraints.

The woman realizing that their family might have made a mistake all of those years ago in separating Jaune and Kendra.

Their actions about to catch up with them.

XXXX

Beacon Academy.

Learning place for aspiring huntsman and huntresses alike.

Many hundreds of thousands of warriors have been forged in the illustrious halls of Beacon Academy.

Friends and families made over years of time spent together.

And many more still to come.

Much like aspiring huntsman in training Jaune Arc.

The blond came to Beacon under… less than optimal circumstances.

Not through illegal means, or falsified documents, nothing of the sort.

He came to Beacon on a scholarship.

One that his family got him a few months before his enrollment deadline.

Unfortunately, this scholarship came with one large problem.

At least for Jaune that is.

In exchange for this scholarship…

He would become the entire school’s stress relief.

He would have his classes per normal but the second his classes were over, he would be rented out by the girls for 2-hour maximum slots where they could use him for whatever they wanted.

Let it be video games.

Reading.

Talking.

Sex.

It was mainly the latter.

Jaune Arc…

Was the school’s fuck stick.

And he had no choice but to accept this.

His parents told him that this would be perfect as not only would he become the huntsman that he always wanted to be.

But he would also find a darling wife to settle down with later in life.

But Jaune had no such luck.

As within the first week he had been used by at least two dozen girls, which did no favours for his physical/mental state.

And it had been several months at this point.

Jaune Arc has had a long stay at Beacon, and it has been far from pleasant.

At this point, he has almost given up on his dream of being a huntsman and just resigning and running back home because being back at home sheltered by his parents was better than this.

Anything was better than this.

He had several friends that had soon turned on him after hearing how good of a lay he was.

Almost all of them.

The only ones who remained loyal were Ruby and Velvet, bless their souls.

Jaune was in desperate need of a victory.

Or someone to help him.

And fortunately for him.

Help was on the way.

XXXX

It was currently lunch time at Beacon Academy, the members of teams RWBY and JNPR were all sat at the lunch table.

Jaune was currently eating his lunch, a hearty steak and vegetables with a side of banana slices, courtesy of Yang Xiao Long.

He would be eating more of it, however, were it not for the hand of his partner Pyrrha Nikos jerking him off under the table, the woman loving the feeling of Jaune’s cock pulsing in her hand as she ate her own meal.

“How’s the lunch, Lover Boy~? Good enough for you~?” Yang asked in a flirtatious tone, the woman pressing her tits on the table, her ample cleavage squishing against the wooden table.

“Hmph, acting up at the table again, Yang? You must learn some manners,” Weiss said in her usual tone, not caring for Yang’s behaviour in the slightest, the Ice Queen rolling her eyes at Yang’s unprofessional conduct.

“What? I’m just making sure he eats his meat, not the meat I want him to eat out right now, but still!” Yang said with a smirk as she leaned forward even further, looking Jaune right in the eyes.

The blond shuddered as he tried to continue eating, his fork nearly falling out of his hands.

“That’s enough, Yang, Jaune clearly doesn’t like your advances towards him not only during his meal time, but also when it’s not your time,” Pyrrha said as she looked over at Yang whose lilac eyes rolled in the most uncaring way possible.

“Coming from the woman currently jerking him off under the table!” Yang said, earning a few glances from the other people at the table, and some of the girls around the cafeteria.

“I am allowed to do this since I am his partner! I have permission to utilize Jaune outside of normal usage hours!” Pyrrha protested as she squeezed down on Jaune’s cock, making the man wince slightly, still feeling the effects of Yang’s time with him last night as the woman wasn’t very gentle in the sheets.

Shocker.

“Permission, my ass, Nikos! You’re lucky that I don’t-” Yang started before she looked behind Jaune and saw some woman walk up behind Jaune.

“Jaune…? Is that you…?” the woman asked, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she came to a stop, looking down at the large blond male that currently had a woman’s hand in his crotch.

Jaune said nothing, but panicked slightly, the blond quickly removed Pyrrha’s hand making her slightly annoyed as she watched her man get up and greet this woman.

Jaune stood up and turned to face the woman, his eyes quickly scanning her form, but soon found himself doing so again as the woman before him was beautiful.

The woman wore a tight-fitting black dress, the ample curves of her body being shown off to him as she stood up straight.

Her bust put Yang’s to shame.

And her wide hips made Blake’s look somewhat slim.

She was gorgeous.

The top of her dress had a small cross between her breasts, holding them together like straps, truly showing off the weight and softness of her tits.

Jaune blushed simply looked at her.

“Y-Yes, I-I am Jaune Arc, m-ma’am. I-I am Beacon’s stress relief m-male. I-If you would l-like to schedule s-some t-t-time with me y-you can-MMPH!!” Jaune began before he felt the woman, slightly shorter than him pull him into her bosom, her arms wrapped around his head as a small tear fell down her cheeks.

“Finally, I’ve waited to see you for so long. What have they done to you?” the woman said as she held Jaune close, the brown-haired beauty failing to see the seething look on Yang’s face as she watched her hold onto Jaune like that.

She was supposed to be the one that smothered him in her tits.

Who the hell was this brown-haired girl anyway?!

“Who the hell are you?! Get off of him!” Yang said launching herself at the girl, but the second she did, she felt something grab her and force her back into her chair, and something holding her there.

“W-What the hell?!” Yang asked as she struggled, soon finding out that it was ice that was currently holding her down.

“Ice?! Weiss, what the hell?!” Yang yelled at her sister’s partner.

“It wasn’t me, why would I freeze you? I’m just as curious as to who this woman is as much as you are!” Weiss said in defense as she saw the woman pull Jaune out of her breasts and simply hug him.

“Jaune, do you remember me? Please tell me you remember me!” the woman said with a mature voice, a small amount of panic in her voice.

Jaune simple shook his head, the man completely unaware of who stood before him.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I-I don’t know who you are…” Jaune said, watching the woman nod slightly, the brown-haired beauty putting a hand on his shoulders.

“I knew they did this… but I never thought it would be this bad…” the woman said as she gripped Jaune’s shoulders, the woman’s head shaking slightly as she knew what she needed to do.

“We made many promises during our short time together, Jaune! And I’m here to keep that promise!” the woman said before she shot forward and crashed her lips into Jaune’s making his and several people’s eyes go wide in shock.

“WHAT IS GOING ON??!!” Ruby yelled out as she watched Jaune shudder beneath the woman’s powerful kiss.

Just then, the woman’s aura showed itself around her, a blue aura then began to pour into Jaune’s body, his own body beginning to glow, just as it did when Pyrrha unlocked it in the forest all those months ago back at initiation.

As Jaune felt the warmth of her aura seep into him, it was as though things in his mind were sparking back to life.

Memories of things he had done in the past coming back to him.

Some of them holding images of this woman.

Some holding images of his family.

So many memories that felt so foreign to the blond, he couldn’t take it all so his body fell limp and he passed out, making the woman stop kissing him and some of her aura flow into him a bit more.

“Please work… Come on…” the woman said as she placed Jaune down on the ground, her long brown hair covering part of her face as she lowered the blond she had just kissed.

“Come on, Jaune…” the woman said as she watched Jaune’s eyes slowly open, his blue orbs rolling around in his head as he put a hand onto his forehead to slow the spinning he felt in his head.

“Ugh, what the hell… Kendra?” Jaune asked as he looked up at the woman, Kendra, a bright smile appearing on her face as she looked down at him and nodded.

“It’s me, Jaune! I’m here!” Kendra said with a smile.

Jaune said nothing before he sat up and smashed his lips into hers, taking her into the kiss this time and making her smile as he dominated the kiss this time, the blond placing a hand on her cheek and holding her close as all the girls around him could do nothing but stare at the two.

“SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS GOING ON??!!” Ruby yelled out again as she was so confused, she could barely tell who was who anymore as Jaune had just shown the most aggressive behaviour he had shown during his entire stay at Beacon.

As Jaune pulled away from Kendra, their lips separating Jaune felt Kendra wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a hug, which Jaune promptly returned.

“Thank you, Kendra, for keeping your promise,” Jaune said in a far more mature voice as he stood up, Kendra following him and still holding him tight.

“After everything you’ve done for me, Jaune, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Kendra said, feeling Jaune kiss her on the side of her head, the slightly shorter woman smiling in the embrace as she felt him do this.

“Well, I’m sure the two of you have some real great history, but would someone tell us what the fuck is going on?? And who do you think you are kissing my man, you hussie!!” Yang yelled, the ice restraints still holding her, making her eyes burn with a bright crimson.

“Well, Yang, this is Kendra, someone I hold very closely, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t call her that,” Jaune said with a scary smile on his face, Kendra smiling at him as she hung off his side, the woman wrapping her slender arms around his back and holding him close, her breasts pushing against his side.

“Oh, and what’re you going to do about it? Kick and scream about it while I ride you like the pony I always wanted?” Yang asked, turning her eyes to Jaune, and more so, his crotch.

“No…” Jaune said as he removed his arm from Kendra and approached the table and placed both hands firmly on the surface before leaning into the table and getting right into Yang’s face.

“I’m going to strap you to the bed and fuck you until you can barely think and make you my pretty blond whore,” Jaune said in a husky tone, making Yang’s eyes immediately shift back to their normal lilac colour, the blonde shocked to hear that from Jaune, the other girls shared a generally shocked expression, while Kendra still held her usual smile.

“But that’s for later,” Jaune said as he backed off and walked back over to Kendra.

“Come on, Kendra, we need to talk,” Jaune said as he put his arm around the woman who gladly took it and the two walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the entirety of the school who had been watching stupefied by the sight.

Little did they know that right then and there…

They had all just lost their stress relief tool.

XXXX

A few minutes after Jaune and Kendra had left the people in the cafeteria in awe, the two made their way back to team JNPR’s dorm, Jaune and Kendra walking in still close together, looking inseparable.

“Now then, now that we’re alone, I would like to start by saying how glad I am to see you,” Jaune said as he planted a kiss on Kendra’s cheek, the woman blushing and smiling as she was praised by Jaune, the brunette’s body tingling as she loved feeling him hold her so close.

“The feeling is shared, Jaune, I am so glad I got back to you when I did, I’m sorry it took me so long,” Kendra said as she nuzzled her head against Jaune’s chest, the woman hugging Jaune’s side as she did this.

“You have nothing you need to apologize for, you did everything I asked of you,” Jaune said as he pulled her out of his embrace, the blond’s powerful blue eyes looking down into hers as she let a smile grace her face.

“Now, I must ask, do you have all that you need to move into Beacon?” Jaune asked as he looked around in his room, not seeing any signs of unfamiliar bags or boxes.

“Yes, my belongings will be brought here soon enough, I will be ready to move in within the next 24 hours,” Kendra said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck, the woman leaning back as she clung to him, feeling his stronger arms support her back, the woman soon seeing a familiar smirk appear on Jaune’s face and his arms leaving her back and trailing up to her shoulders.

“Excellent, then I guess you won’t mind it when I do this!” Jaune said as he ripped off Kendra’s dress in one rip, making Kendra giggle as she went from perfectly clothed in her flawless, sexy dress to being as naked as the day she was born, the view of her perfect, F-Cup tits made Jaune smile, the man greatly missing these fun bags he would ravage during their past before Beacon happened.

“Oh, Jaune~, that excited to see these two again, are you~?” Kendra asked in a teasing tone as she looked up at Jaune with lustful eyes, the man looming over Kendra with a smirk.

“Like you’re one to talk! Coming into Beacon not wearing a bra or panties, looking like an absolute slut!” Jaune said as he slapped Kendra’s amazing ass, the flesh rippling from the powerful strike from Jaune’s hand, Kendra almost cumming from that slap alone.

“By the Gods, I’ve missed this~!!” Kendra moaned out as she shivered as she held onto Jaune for dear life, her pussy absolutely soaked, the brunette feeling her very womb begin to throb with want.

No…

With need.

“As have I, which reminds, me, Kendra… When was the last time you came?” Jaune asked as he looked down at Kendra, the woman wanting to simply fall into that intense gaze.

“Mmm, I haven’t cum since you were taken, so not in several months, Jaune~,” Kendra said in a husky tone, making Jaune smirk.

“Then it seems I have two things that I need to fix right now, but let’s do one thing at a time, Kendra…” Jaune said as he raised his left hand, assuming the position he needed to in order to snap his fingers.

“Cum,” Jaune said and he snapped his fingers and, in that instant, Kendra squirted all over the ground beneath them, the woman’s eyes crossing as the first orgasm she had out of the months of constant denial of her needs was rewarded by the man she loved.

Kendra soon lost her footing and fell down onto her back, the woman heaving as she was reeling from the powerful orgasm, her breaths let out in ragged gasps as she could barely take how good that just felt, her brown hair scattered across the floor beneath her like a bed of her luscious locks, Jaune smirking at the sight, the space right beneath her crotch a wet mess.

“Now then, how did that feel, Kendra?” Jaune asked as he kneeled down beside her, the woman moaning at hearing his husky voice again, it was music to her ears.

“That felt amazing, Jaune~,” Kendra said as she finally regained her breath, Jaune looking down at her and shaking his head.

“That is the second thing we must address,” Jaune said as he got up and stripped his clothes falling to the ground in a mere instant, the blond’s only remaining article of clothing being his underpants.

“Get over here,” Jaune said as he walked over to his bed and sat down, Kendra getting onto her hands and knees and crawling over to him like a well-trained pet, Jaune smirking as he watched her tits jiggle and sway with each step and stride, while her fat ass bounced from behind her, the globular flesh would likely hypnotize any other man that saw it and was unprepared.

But fortunately, Jaune was no ordinary man.

“We need to correct that mouth of yours,” Jaune said as he beckoned Kendra to lay on her stomach on his lap, the woman doing so in an instant, making Jaune smirk, seeing that she remembered some of his lessons during their time together, brief, but albeit wonderful, incredible to say the least.

“Now, tell me, slut, who am I?” Jaune asked as he tapped her ass lightly, Kendra licking her lips before biting her bottom lip, the busty brunette’s nipples fully erect and lower lips burning with want as she tried to stop herself from moaning instantly.

She knew exactly what Jaune wanted her to say.

That what she always called him before Beacon when the two were alone.

Master.

But she simply could not pass up the chance to be re-educated by Jaune for the first time in months.

She had worked so hard.

She owed herself this.

“You’re Jaune, of course~,” Kendra said with a smile, only for her smug-looking face to be slapped off of her when she felt Jaune’s hand leave her ass for the briefest of moments before it came crashing back down on her backside like a bullet, making her grit her teeth and grunt as she felt her eyes roll up to the back of her head.

“Wrong answer! Try again, whore!” Jaune said as he let one of his hands fall underneath one of her tits, the blond pinching and pulling on her extremely sensitive nipple, making Kendra let out choked gasps of air, and since she was nowhere near done with this charade, she knew what her answer was once again.

“J-Jaune~!” Kendra moaned out once again before she felt Jaune slap her ass once again, even harder than last time, leaving a massive red hand print on her recently pristine and perfect posterior.

She knew she would have difficulty sitting correctly for a while, but at least Jaune would always have a hand on her ass.

“You’re really trying my patience, slut! After all that time we spent together, did your empty brain forget what you’re supposed to call me?” Jaune asked as she gripped Kendra’s globular ass, his fingers sinking into the woman’s fat ass, Jaune smirking as he missed grabbing and fondling this ass while he pinched and pulled on her tits.

The things you miss when you have been shipped off against your will.

“I’ll give you one last chance to get my name right, whore. Get it right, and you will be rewarded, get it wrong, and you will be punished,” Jaune said in a husky tone, whispering into Kendra’s ear, almost making the woman cum instantly.

Kendra’s whole body shuddered as she struggled to hold back her release, the feeling of Jaune’s hands groping and roughing her up again driving her up the wall with pleasure.

“Y-Yes~,” Kendra moaned out, her will to keep this up loosening as she wanted a reward so badly at this point.

She had been such a good girl.

And worked so hard.

“Now then,” Jaune said as he slapped her ass again.

“Who. Am. I?!” Jaune yelled, the man spanking Kendra with each word, Kendra’s whole body shifting on his lap with each powerful smack, Kendra’s eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets, her brown orbs rolling up to the back of her head as she grit her teeth, little bits of spittle flying out of her mouth.

“MASTER~!!!” Kendra screamed out as she squirted all over the bed beneath her, even getting some of Jaune’s legs covered in her juices, her eyes crossed and tongue hanging out of her mouth as she tried, and failed, to recover from the powerful release.

“Now that’s a good slut, enjoy your reward,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he grabbed Kendra by the hair and pulled her face up to meet his, the blond loving the look on her face, looking as if she had just had the best orgasm she had ever had in her life, but really, it was the first orgasm she has had in such a long time, making it feel all the better.

“I’ll give you a choice, slut, where do you want me to fuck you first? Your throat, ass, or pussy, choose quickly before I decide for you!” Jaune said as he threw Kendra down on the bed beneath him, the man pinning her down in a quick motion before Kendra could regain herself, not that she wanted to at all, she was loving this.

“MY THROAT~!! PLEASE, MASTER, FUCK MY TIGHT THROAT~!! I NEED TO FEEL YOUR COCK ON MY TONGUE AGAIN~!! I COULD SMELL IT’S HEAVY MUSK WHILE YOU WERE EDUCATING ME, I NEED IT SO BADLY~!!” Kendra said as she felt Jaune turn himself around and position himself in a way that resembled the 69 position, but instead of putting his face right next to her pussy, he held himself up on his hands, his underpants covered cock bulging out of the loose-fitting fabric, but resting on Kendra’s facial features giving her a great whiff of his strong musk.

A smell she has missed for so long!

In one swift motion, Jaune ripped off his boxers, letting his hardened member press against Kendra’s face more intensely, his member burning with heat as it was primed for throat fucking at this point, but Jaune didn’t feel like thrusting his cock down her throat just yet.

He had to ensure that she could still service his cock outside of her mouth before she could even be allowed for the tip to enter her throat.

“Lick it,” Jaune ordered, not saying a word more to Kendra, the woman practically purring as she felt her pussy begin to drip, something Jaune saw, making him smirk as she soon felt Kendra’s tongue run all over the bottom of his cock, Kendra dragging her tongue all the way from the base all the way up to his tip, the woman licking it like a popsicle on a hot summer day.

“Mmmm~!” Kendra moaned as she slobbered on the cock, her pussy simply on fire as she was enjoying her reward, the cock she had been dreaming about finally on her tongue, but at this point, she only wanted to feel Jaune shove his member down her throat as he always did.

She didn’t mind working for her rewards.

But she simply loathed the wait.

Kendra was a go-getter of a woman.

If she wanted something, she would get it herself with little to no help from other people.

And that included things revolving around Jaune’s cock.

Kendra gasped and hummed slightly as she continued working on Jaune’s cock, the man smirking as he could see her lower body shaking as she made love to his cock, the blond feeling his cock throb slightly as he was finally feeling Kendra’s licking.

“There you go, slobber on that cock, slut! I need it nice and lubed up for when I fuck this throat of yours, and later this pussy!” Jaune said as he flicked her clit, making Kendra’s breath hitch as she squirted again, making Jaune smirk.

“Well, I see someone’s a bit sensitive, I’m gonna enjoy making you cum like a fucking fountain,” Jaune said as he ground the bottom of his cock and balls against Kendra’s face, the woman moaning as she recovered from her intense orgasm and enjoyed the attention she was getting from Jaune and his monster cock, the foot-long beast rubbing against her facial features.

Jaune groaned softly as he felt Kendra’s tongue slather his member in her saliva, the warm liquid making Jaune’s cock throb with life, his balls, while having been emptied last night reluctantly during a session with several of Beacon’s ‘best-and-brightest’, still primed and ready to fire out buckets of his cum.

“Pay attention to the tip of my cock! You’re missing all over my head!” Jaune said, Kendra groaning as she opened her mouth and lowered her tongue to pay attention to the tip of his cock, the swollen tip pulsing as he felt her tongue run along the reddened tip, Jaune groaning softly as he felt Kendra’s skilled tongue do its work.

“That’s better,” Jaune said as he enjoyed Kendra’s tongue all over his tip.

“Now then, time for part TWO!” Jaune yelled as he pulled his cock back and shoved it down Kendra’s throat, the woman’s eyes bulging in shock as she felt his member stuff her throat, her eyes crossing as she felt her pussy squirt once again, making Jaune let out a boisterous laugh.

“Fuck! I’ve missed this throat! Get to sucking, bitch!” Jaune ordered as he felt Kendra suck on his foot-long shaft, the impressively sized member lodged in her throat blocking off her supply of oxygen, but she was too lost in her own heat to care at all.

The only thing she was focused on was the feeling of Jaune’s cock stuffing her throat, her esophagus acting as nothing more than a fleshlight to him at this point.

Jaune smirked as he felt Kendra sucking on his cock, wet slurping sounds coming from the woman as she inhaled Jaune’s cock, doing her best to please her Master, which she was, but Jaune wouldn’t tell her that.

“Harder, slut! You’re not getting any cum at this rate! You’ll be lucky to even get a drop of my precum!” Jaune said as he slapped Kendra’s tits, making the two mounds jiggled and bounce against one another, the woman groaning and breathing heavily as she soon felt Jaune pinch and pull on her nipples.

Kendra knew that her body was completely at his mercy.

And that was exactly how she had wanted it to be.

So, she kept on sucking on Jaune’s cock as if it was the only thing in the universe, let alone on this planet.

And she did well.

Jaune’s soft groans and wet slobbering sounds attest to that.

But unfortunately, it wasn’t good enough.

“It’s almost like you’ve forgotten how to suck my cock! Guess its time that I reminded you!” Jaune said as he reeled his hips back, only leaving the tip of his cock inside of Kendra’s mouth before he thrust his hips back down right into Kendra’s face, the busty brunette’s features shuddering the moment she felt his cock hilt itself back inside of her throat, and his balls slam against the top of her head.

“Hold onto something, whore! I’m gonna loosen up this throat of yours and remind you how to suck my cock properly!” Jaune said as he slammed his hips up and down at a brutal pace, Kendra’s body spasming out of control as she could barely handle the power of Jaune’s facefucking.

Kendra’s eyes crossed.

Her pussy gushed and squirted.

Her womb ached with want.

Her face turned bright red with a blush and from the constant impact from Jaune’s crotch onto her face.

Oh, how she had missed this.

Having her Master ruin her body.

Letting him use her like the fucktoy she was for his enjoyment.

She was in utter heaven.

Kendra’s tongue began flailing around inside of her mouth, the saliva-covered digit ran all over Jaune’s thundering member as he fucked her face and throat, a noticeable bulge appearing in her throat while Jaune mercilessly fucked her, the work of her tongue not going unnoticed by the blond alpha male currently using her.

“Look who’s back in the game! Keep that up, bitch! I’m getting close!” Jaune ordered as he felt his cock pulse, his balls churning as he was preparing to launch some of his infamous sperm down Kendra’s throat.

His life-giving liquid.

His sweet cream.

His cum!

Kendra hasn’t had a taste in so long, she might pass out from cumming the minute she tastes it.

She felt herself cum a little at the thought, her lower body throbbing as her pussy gushed out more of her love juice, her eyes crossing.

“Here it comes! Take it, slut!” Jaune roared as he fired off his cum right down Kendra’s throat.

SPLURT!! SPLURT!! SPLURT!!!

The woman’s eyes going wide and tongue working rapidly all along his cock, the woman desperately trying to get as much cum as she could out of the man.

Lucky for her.

There was plenty to go around.

Of course, she knew this, but she always wanted maximize his output in any way possible.

The better Jaune feels, the more sweet, thick treats for Kendra.

Jaune’s potent seed quickly filled Kendra’s stomach and soon rose up her esophagus, Kendra squirting and moaning as she felt the tidal wave of semen go up her throat, one of her hands moving up to her throat, grasping her slender throat to try and hold the torrent back, but was met with little success.

Kendra’s cheeks soon swelled with Jaunes cum, the ample amount of seed filling her cheeks, and making Kendra hold her mouth shut for dear life around Jaune’s cock as it just kept on cumming.

“Now, for the finish touch!” Jaune said as he ripped his still cumming cock out of Kendra’s mouth, the woman’s eyes going wide as she was unprepared for this, but before she could understand what was going on.

SPLAT!

A shot of Jaune’s cum slapped onto her face, painting her reddened and cum-inflated face white, making her look like a total whore, Kendra crossing her eyes before closing them as she felt some of Jaune’s sticky seed hold them shut.

“Now that’s a sight I’ve been waiting to see!” Jaune said with a smirk as he came a bit more on her face, and spreading some of his seed all over her tits and stomach, Jaune smirking as he stroked his still rock-hard cock.

Kendra held her mouth shut for as long as she could, but soon found the pressure of all the cum was too great making it burst out of her mouth and running all over the bed beneath her and the rest of her face, a great deal of it even rolling down her chin.

“Hm, I see you still can’t take my loads, oh well, one of these days you’ll be able to swallow all of the cum I pump into that throat of yours, isn’t that right, slut?” Jaune said as he moved himself and picked up Kendra by her hair, raising her head closer to his, the woman’s eyes slowly opening as lines of sticky cum tried to hold them shut.

“Yeshh~, Mashter~,” Kendra slurred out, the cum still pouring out of her mouth as her throat and esophagus were cleared of all the seed she had failed to swallow.

“Now then, let’s see how that pussy looks,” Jaune said as he got up, being sure to keep a firm hand on Kendra’s body as he shifted to ensure that they busty brunette didn’t move, the blond smirking as he was soon face-to-face with Kendra’s soaked pussy, her lower lips quite literally trembling.

“Look at you, slut! You’re absolutely fucking soaked! I mean look at this!” Jaune said as he shoved three of his fingers into Kendra’s pussy, making the woman scream and squirt all over Jaune’s hand and face, the blond not even blinking as he got his fingers covered in her female juices.

“Look at all this juice! You really have missed me, haven’t you? You’re leaking like a fucking tap down here!” Jaune said as he wiped his fingers against Kendra’s face, the woman diligently licking off his fingers covered with her love juice, making Jaune smirk as he knew that she remembered her place and what she had to do if she ever got her Master’s hands dirty.

“Y-Yes, M-Mashter~! I-I’ve missed you so badly~! And I’ve missed your cock almost as much~!! P-Please~!! Fill my hole with your cock~!! My pussy is dying to be filled to the brim with your cock, and then your cum~!!” Kendra moaned out as she was desperate for Jaune’s huge member to rearrange her guts.

Jaune smirked as he trailed his had down from her face, dragging his fingers through the mess of spit, throat slime, and cum that he had made through the savage throat-fucking Jaune had put her through not only a few moments ago.

His fingers continued until he stopped on a rather sensitive area.

His fingers rested directly above where her ovaries rested inside of her.

“Hmmm,” Jaune said as he pressed down on Kendra’s belly, the woman moaning as she felt her inner orbs be pushed downward by her Master, her eyes crossing and teeth gritting as she held back her release as she felt incredibly close to cumming from that sensation alone.

“Alright then, I’ve got time for a quickie, but don’t break too easily, I need you for something soon,” Jaune said with a smirk as he grabbed Kendra’s hips and in one powerful motion he thrust himself into Kendra’s aching pussy, making the woman scream as she felt Jaune’s cock tear through her cervix and slam into the back of her womb like a meaty battering ram.

Kendra wanted to scream.

She wanted to moan.

She gripped the bed for dear life, her nails threatening to tear right through the fabric beneath her.

However, she couldn’t speak.

It was as if the second Jaune’s monstrous member impaled her, she lost all the air in her lungs to speak in any capacity.

Instead Kendra only let out choked gasps.

The woman seeing stars in her eyes as her brown eyes rolled around in their sockets.

Her entire form twitching as she held little to no control over her bodily or mental functions at this time.

“A-AH~!” Kendra let out a choked gasp, the last of her air supply as she felt the air forced out of her when Jaune thrust into her, the woman waiting so long for this cock, and it felt as though he had grown immensely larger than the last time they fucked.

Much to her own enjoyment.

And breaking.

Jaune continued to hammer his cock in and out of Kendra’s regal, untouched pussy, the woman moaning and screaming as she felt Jaune rail her like a wild animal, his eyes burning into hers as he made sure she knew exactly who was on top.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

“FUCK ME, HARDER, MASTER-OHHH~!! FUCK ME, YES~!!” Kendra cried out as she felt Jaune slam into the back of her womb over and over and over again, making her eyes cross making her look like a total whore, her makeup running as tears streamed down her face.

“Gods, I’ve missed this cunt! Squeezes me in the right places and is perfect for pulverizing in others!” Jaune groaned out as she kept on beating into Kendra’s G-Spot, the blond never forgetting where the spot was, much to Kendra’s enjoyment as she screamed and came again.

It was safe to say that Kendra had forgotten how many orgasms she had experienced after the fifth one, her pussy was so sensitive at this point that she feared that if Jaune even blew on her cunt she would squirt.

And the thought only made her even hotter.

“AND I’VE MISSED YOUR COCK, MASTER~!! I’VE MISSED IT AND YOU SO MUCH~!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MASTER~!!!” Kendra screamed out, making Jaune swoop down at crash into her lips with his own, the blond keeping his pounding going, making Kendra squeal and *moan* into the steamy kiss.

“I’m here now, slut, and we’re never going to separate again! I’m about to blow inside of this cunt! You’ve earned your milk, whore! Now take it!” Jaune roared out as he felt his cock begin to pulse, the sensation of feeling Jaune’s cock expand inside of her pussy made Kendra gasp for air, the woman moaning and shaking like a madwoman as she squirted again all over Jaune’s crotch.

“YES~!! THANK YOU~!! FILL ME WITH YOUR SPERM, MASTER~!!! I WANT IT~!! I NEED IT~!! FILL ME TO THE BRIM AND PAINT MY OVARIES WHITE WITH YOUR SEED~!!!” Kendra screamed out as she felt Jaune’s cock erupt inside of her pussy, making Kendra’s head roll up, her eyes doing the same as she felt his warm seed fill her pussy, the man painting her insides white with his seed.

“There’s so much~! So much Godly seed~! The wait was so worth it~!” Kendra moaned out as she felt her belly rise and swell with Jaune’s potent seed, the woman looking at least 3 months pregnant already due to the excessive amount of seed Jaune pumped into Kendra.

Jaune’s smirk changed to a small smile as he slowly pulled his cock out of Kendra’s stuffed cunt, Kendra letting out a deep gasp as she felt the pressure finally be released and cum gush out of her pussy and onto the bed beneath the two of them, Jaune laying down beside her, his cock still hard, but the blond allowing it to go down naturally.

“M-Master? No anal this time~?” Kendra asked, looking up at Jaune with a bit of an upset glance, making Jaune smirk and wrap an arm around her.

“No, Kendra, not now, but soon, I know how much you love anal, but it will have to wait. Right now, we have things to do,” Jaune said as Kendra snuggled up against Jaune.

“What do you want me to do, Jaune?” Kendra asked, putting ‘Master’ away for now.

“We need to secure your place in Beacon, and make it clear to everyone that my role as stress relief toy is no more, and I have a great idea how to do it, and with you here now, Kendra, this will be so much easier than if I were to do this on my own,” Jaune said with a smile as he kissed Kendra’s forehead, the woman smiling as she snuggled up next to Jaune.

“Are you saying that the Arc Breeding House plan is finally a go~?” Kendra asked with a seductive smile, Jaune’s hand lowering beneath the woman and giving her ass a good squeeze.

“Yes, it’s time to breed the girls of Vale, they’ll never be able to get enough of me and this cock. We’ll start with Beacon, as I have some… complaints to take up with most of the girls here,” Jaune said with a smirk, Kendra returning this as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Now then, we have to get back out there, we need to shower,” Jaune said, looking over at Kendra’s ruined body.

“Agreed, now the question is whether or not you’ll keep your hands off me long enough to clean myself~,” Kendra said in a lustful tone as she got up and sauntered over to the bathroom, the woman showing off her supple, yet incredible ass to Jaune by putting a heavy sway to her hips.

“I guess we’ll have to find out,” Jaune said with a smirk as he got up and walked over to where Kendra was, giving her ass a good smack, making her giggle and close the door to the bathroom behind her.

It took another two hours for them to get ready and leave their room.

XXXX

Glynda Goodwitch was furious.

“Where is he?!” Glynda roared at her desk, the woman thinking on places that Jaune Arc, the school’s stress relief toy could be.

He had missed not one of his appointments this evening.

Not two.

Not six.

But all fifteen of them, making for fourteen very angry students, and one extremely pent up Glynda Goodwitch, her anger at the moment a result of that.

Jaune had completely blown them off and he wasn’t answering his scroll either, which was completely unacceptable for the blonde woman, making her absolutely seethe with anger.

“I swear! When I get my hands on him, I am going to-!” Glynda began before she heard a knock on her door, the woman looking up at the door with confusion, she had no meetings scheduled this evening. 

Who could it be?

As if on cue, Jaune opened the door, revealing himself to the professor, the woman immediately grabbing her crop and approaching Jaune with a furious look in her eye.

“You! Where have you been all night?! You have neglected your duties this evening! Did you think you could come and beg for forgiveness without some form of punishment?!” Glynda roared as she walked towards, Jaune, the woman seething, but somewhat shocked to see him standing taller than before, and his eyes never left hers, matching their intensity, if not overtaking her own glare.

“Nah, I just came to say I’m done being everyone’s little stress relief toy, and that I’ll be taking charge from now on,” Jaune said bluntly, making Glynda stare at him as though he was insane.

“I don’t know what happened to you over the course of these last few hours, but I do not care in the slightest! Strip now and get on your knees and apologize, and I might just let you sleep tonight, after all there are several girls who have been eagerly waiting for you tonight,” Glynda said with a fierce glare, Jaune simply smirking at her and said one word.

“No,” the blond said, making Glynda storm towards him, about to slap him, but before she could he did that to her, the loud SMACK ringing through the room, making her stumble back in total shock.

“Come on, Glynda, I know you’re pent up, but this is really no way to show it, I mean, I’m here now, aren’t I? Why don’t you just relax and let me work my magic,” Jaune said with a small smirk as his hands glowed with aura, Glynda surprised by this as she did not realize he had control over his aura yet.

As the woman regained herself from the slap, she walked towards him again, her determination redoubling to make him submit.

“No, Jaune, you will fall on your back and submit to me, and that is FINAL!!” Glynda moaned out as she felt Jaune’s fingers plunge into her cunt. Originally, Glynda was about to give his balls a rough squeeze to make him go down, but he beat her to the punch and she shuddered, as if a switch had been flipped, making Glynda shake and shudder, the woman standing on her toes at this point.

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think so, Glynda, I think you’re going to get on your desk now, and I’m going to get you ready for my cock. Do you understand?” Jaune asked in a husky tone as he let his digits slowly worm around inside of her pussy, making Glynda gasp for air, the woman letting out choked gasps as this happened.

‘W-Why do his h-hands feel so warm~? A-And why d-d-do I feel so hot all of a sudden~?! I-I n-n-never let him d-do this to me~!’ Glynda moaned out in her head as she felt something warm trickle down her back and onto her tits underneath her shirt, the woman’s eyes rolling out of focus, unable to see someone else enter the room from the entrance.

“O-Okay…” Glynda said softly as she stumbled towards her desk and grabbed onto the edge of it, feeling Jaune’s hands not leave her body, the blond smirking behind her as he pushed her down and made her kiss the wooden top of the desk.

“Now then, let’s see what we’ve got to work with down here,” Jaune said as he tore off Glynda’s skirt and panties, making the woman yell out in shock, unprepared for him to do that.

She wanted to scream at him.

But for some reason she didn’t feel like doing it.

Because it simply felt so good.

The way his hands kneaded her rear flesh.

It was too good.

“Look at you, Glynda, all soaking wet, and just from me putting my fingers into your tight little cunt, I’m surprised,” Jaune said with a smirk, making Glynda turn around with a glare, the woman wanting to yell again, but her words failing her as she felt Jaune’s breath tickle her cunt, the MILF simply looking back at him as he let his fingers play with her pussy lips.

“Let’s see just how much this pussy can take,” Jaune said with a smirk as he balled his hand into a fist.

“J-Jaune? W-What are you-OHH!” Glynda cried out as she felt Jaune slowly ease his fist into her pussy, Jaune’s balled hand slowly made its way into her cunt, were it not for Jaune’s cock already loosening her in the past, this would have been far more painful.

“Aw, you loose bitch! Even my fist doesn’t make your cunt that tight! But then again, my cock is fucking huge,” Jaune said with a smirk, the blond loving the sound of Glynda grunts and moans as she felt her pussy be pulled apart.

“H-Holy s-s-shitttt, y-you’re p-pulling me a-a-apart!” Glynda cried out as she felt Jaune’s fist only go deeper and deeper and deeper into her pussy.

“Yeah, and I’m not done yet!” Jaune said as he kept on pushing until he felt his fist bump into something.

“There you are,” Jaune said with a smirk as he pushed on it again, making Glynda scream and instantaneously squirt all over the ground beneath her.

“T-T-T-THAT’S MY CERVIX!! Y-Y-YOUR FIST IS K-KISSING MY C-C-CERVIX!!!” Glynda cried out, her body still shaking like a madwoman as she felt her eyes roll up, Glynda almost unable to stop cumming as she made a mess of not only her office floor, but also Jaune’s arm.

“I know, and guess what Miss Goodbitch, this is where the real fun begins!” Jaune said with a smirk, Glynda looking back at him with a confused look, that is until she felt his hand begin to unravel inside of her, making Glynda cry out in shock, feeling Jaune’s fingers run all along the inside of her cunt, one of her hands moving from the desk to her belly to try and calm herself.

Glynda soon found herself rolling onto her back and then onto her desk as she cried out in painful pleasure, Glynda gritting her teeth as she was pushed up onto her desk, her belly bulging here and there from feeling Jaune’s fingers moving around inside of her.

“Remember all of those times you used to stomp on my cock and balls, ordering me to cum or to do as I am told as I cowered on this very fucking floor begging for you to stop? Let’s see much how you enjoy being on the receiving end, you sadistic whore!!” Jaune roared as he pushed his fingers up until they were based beneath one of Glynda’s ovaries, the woman screaming out as she felt her pussy walls be stretched out.

“Ugh, could you shut her up please, Kendra!” Jaune yelled out, Glynda’s screams were soon muffled by Kendra stuffing a dildo down her throat, fashioned from Glynda’s own cunt juice, something she didn’t realize yet.

Glynda looked up at Kendra with shock, the woman confused as to who she was, but before she could ask a thing, Jaune spoke up.

“Oh, yeah, Goodbitch, this is Kendra, the woman who felt you up with an aphrodisiac earlier, if you were wondering why you were so horny earlier. She’s got a water-based semblance that allows her to manipulate anything in a liquid state and turn it into whatever she wants, or just use it in any way she wants. Example A, if you will, that dildo in your mouth, shutting you up, is made out of all that cunt juice you dripped on the floor while you were squirting before laced with more aphrodisiac, so enjoy that,” Jaune said with a smirk, loving the look of confusion and panic on Glynda’s face.

“Now then, where were we?” Jaune asked in a playful tone, Kendra smiling at him.

“You were going for her ovaries, Jaune,” Kendra said with a small chuckle, making Jaune smirk, “Of course, what would I do without you,” Jaune said as he leaned forward and gave Kendra a quick peck on the lips.

“Now then, where is that-ah, there you are,” Jaune said as he rolled his hand on top of Glynda’s exposed belly, the man quickly finding Glynda’s ovary, at least the one where his other hand rested beneath.

“This, Glynda, is for all of those times you stomped on my balls and after they popped, told me to walk it off!” Jaune said as he pressed down on Glynda’s stomach, making her eyes go wide as she cried out at the feeling of her ovary be slowly compressed and in a few more moments…

POP.

Went her ovary.

Glynda screamed out in pain as she felt one of her ovaries be busted into pulp, the woman falling limp, broken from the experience.

Her eyes crossed.

Her pussy squirting, as she gained some pleasure from the experience.

Her mouth hung open, letting the dildo fall out.

Her body, a mess.

“Well that was fast, Jaune, she broke after you popping only one of her ovaries? I always heard she was tougher than that,” Kendra said, slightly surprised.

“It was fast, and I’m not done with her just yet,” Jaune said as he ripped his arm out of Glynda’s pussy, making her spasm in her unconscious state, the woman only moving to breathe as she was knocked out cold.

Jaune looked down at her with a scowl as he put a hand on her belly, transferring his own aura into her, healing the woman, repairing not only her shattered ovary, but also closing her cunt to almost the extent to when she was a virgin.

And bringing her mind back to not only a few minutes ago.

Glynda woke up with a start, the woman groaning as she remembered the intense pain of having one of her ovaries crushed like a bubble wrap bubble, the woman coughing and struggling to breathe as she tried to move up off of the table, but was stopped by Jaune when he put his hand back on her stomach.

“Oh, no you don’t, Glynda, we’re nowhere near done,” Jaune said with a smirk, the man pushing down on her recently recovered ovary.

“Y-You! I-I’m going to-!” Glynda began, but before she could say anything else she felt a heavy mass slap between her spread thighs, making her eyes zero in on Jaune’s massive foot-long cock resting above her pussy, Glynda’s eyes widening as his cock looked much bigger than before not only in girth, but also in length as it looked to be pushing 13-inches now, the veiny member throbbing as it rested on her belly.

“Shut up and take this cock, that’s what I thought,” Jaune said with a smirk as he thrust his cock up and down along the top of her pussy, the movement almost hypnotic to Glynda as she watched his hips saw back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.

His cock growing larger each time his hips slapped into her own.

It was like looking at a huge fleshy metronome.

Glynda opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, she felt Jaune reel his hips back, pin her thighs down keeping her legs spread open for him to gain unrestricted access to her pussy before he hammered himself inside of Glynda, making the woman’s eyes roll up and her pussy squirt as she felt Jaune’s cock ram into her cervix.

“OH MY FUUUCK~!!!!” Glynda screamed as she felt Jaune’s cock slam into her pussy, the massive cock ripping her open and ramming into her cervix, Jaune grunting slightly as he was denied access to Glynda’s womb, only making him smirk as he knew he would enjoy busting his way in.

“MY CERVIX~!! YOU’RE HITTING MY CERVIX AGAIN~!!!” Glynda cried out as she felt Jaune bump and grind the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb, making Glynda’s face turn bright red with a blush, her eyes crossing as she saw stars in her eyes.

“Damn right, let’s see how much force it takes for me to get my cock to ram into that tight womb of yours and make it my new cock resting station!” Jaune said as he continued to push himself into Glynda, making the woman cry out in pleasure as she felt the entrance to her womb slowly open up to Jaune’s massive tip.

“That’s it, Goodbitch, open up!” Jaune said as he felt the tip of his cock begin to slide in there, Glynda gasping for air and gripping her desk as she struggled with the feeling, something that made Kendra smirk.

“Look at her, Jaune, she looks like she’s going to break when you finally get into that womb of hers,” Kendra said with a smirk as she looked down at Glynda, the woman blonde headmistress looking up at Kendra with dazed eyes and gritted teeth, making Kendra giggle softly.

“I-I w-w-won’t b-break that e-easil-mmph!!” Glynda began before she felt Kendra shut her up by sitting on her face, forcing Glynda to eat out her cunt that was still stuffed with Jaune’s cum from their earlier session, as Kendra knew that she would let someone else clean her cunt out for her as the shower they had together prevented her from doing so.

“You read my mind, Kendra, how did you know I was going to tell her to eat you out?” Jaune asked with a smirk as he felt Kendra put a hand on his cheek.

“Call it women’s intuition,” Kendra said before kissing the blond as she ground her hips on Glynda’s face, drowning the woman in both Kendra’s own love juice and Jaune’s cum, making Glynda cough, sputter, and spasm beneath her, something Jaune smirked at while he kissed Kendra as it provided him the perfect opportunity to thrust his way into Glynda’s expecting womb.

Which he did.

In one heavy thrust, Jaune’s balls slammed against Glynda’s fat ass and his cock rammed into the back of her womb, making Glynda’s belly bulge obscenely to the extent that Kendra could see several inches of Jaune’s cock through her belly.

Kendra giggled into the kiss with Jaune as she let her hands travel down and rub the cock that was now hilted inside of Glynda’s cunt, the round bulge coming from her belly felt so hot in brown-haired woman’s hands, making her smile into the kiss, all the while Glynda continued to gargle on the concoction consisting of Kendra’s lower juices and Jaune’s thick, warm essence.

And for some reason…

Glynda was beginning to enjoy the taste, the woman’s eyes crossing as she felt her tongue even reach into Kendra’s pussy, making Kendra smile as she pulled away from Jaune’s kiss.

“Looks like someone is really getting into it,” Kendra said with a smile as she ground her cunt against Glynda’s face, spreading the mess to all over the blonde’s face, Kendra pulling herself up and off of Glynda’s face to get a good look at the mess she had made, and the second Jaune saw the ruined visage of Glynda Goodwitch, he felt his cock throb with life.

Glynda’s face was smeared with Jaune’s seed, the white gooey substance was spread all over her face like butter on bread, making Jaune smirk as he saw little bubbles run along her face and drip down into her hair and soon onto the floor, even her hair was drenched in his gooey seed.

“If I was some two-pump bastard I would probably cum from seeing you like this, Goodbitch. I’m going to enjoy fucking you until you pass out,” Jaune said with a smirk as he slapped Glynda’s tits and then her face in quick succession, making the woman spit out the cum she still had in her mouth, the blonde completely dazed as some remnants of his cum slid down her cheek, Glynda simply groaning as she tried to regain herself.

“Now then, without further ado!” Jaune said as he reeled back his hips and in one hard thrust, he shot his cock back into Glynda’s womb, making the woman grit her teeth and moan as she squirted again, but this time, instead of Jaune staying hilted, he got right down to plowing the thick slut.

Wet slapping sounds echoed in the office as Jaune didn’t just fuck Glynda, but bred the woman, Glynda’s arms flailing as she screamed out in pleasure, the bitch trying desperately to find something to hold onto for support, and for her, that thing ended up being Kendra’s ass, Glynda’s arms wrapping behind the woman whose pussy still stood above her, making Kendra giggle lustfully.

“Oh~? Does someone want more of the cum Jaune shot into me~? Well if you want it, you have to ask nicely~!” Kendra said as she let her hands flow down onto Glynda’s bust, her tits bouncing up and down as Jaune fucked the woman, the man smirking as he watched her fun bags jiggle until Kendra’s hands found their way onto the fleshy mounds.

“GUH~!! I-I… I-I… OH, FUUUUUUUCK~!!!” Glynda cried out as she felt her mind be pounded into a pulp, her eyes crossing and brain melting as she was fucked into a stupid stupor, the woman’s only word at this point was ‘fuck’, the blonde chanting it in a mantra with seeming end.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK MEEEEE-MPLORPH~!!” Glynda cried out, Kendra taking that as a yes to her previous question and sat her pussy on Glynda’s wide open maw, quickly filling it with both her lower region and Jaune’s warm seed.

“That’s it~! Eat me out while you get fucked~! I know you like it~! I know you love it~!” Kendra moaned out feeling Glynda’s hands knead her rear flesh in fast shaky motions, the blonde losing control over the majority of her motor functions from her brain being fucked out of her.

“Don’t you dare forget about me, slut!” Jaune said as he pinched Glynda’s clit, making her squirm underneath Jaune’s powerful pounding, Kendra moaning louder as she felt Glynda scream into her cunt.

“You’re nothing more than my fuck hole now! Do you understand?! You will do what I say, when I say it! If I tell you to suck me off in front of all of your students, you will fucking do it! If I order you to give me a titjob during a conference, you get on your whore knees and do it! And if I want a quick fuck in Ozpin’s office, you open that door and those legs and let me pound you into tomorrow! Do you understand, whore?! I’m no longer your little dildo! Now you’re my gaping fleshlight!!” Jaune roared as he saw Glynda squirt again the woman crying out something that sound like a ‘mhmm’ in confirmation, making Jaune smirk.

“Good! Now then, get ready, because I’m about to bust a nut inside of my new fleshlight! Get ready, Kendra!!” Jaune yelled out, the woman nodding as she looked down at Jaune’s cock, the bulge still appearing out of Glynda’s belly, making it look more like a pipe was being stuffed into her cunt, more than a cock.

“I’m cumming! Take it you whore!” Jaune roared, Glynda screaming as she felt her body shake and spasm at the feeling of Jaune’s cum flood into her pussy and cake her ovaries in his seed with loud SPLURT sounds, the blonde bimbo’s belly bulging as his cum proved far too great in volume for her pussy to take it all, forcing her body to adapt.

“Mmmm~, look at all of that delicious cum~!” Kendra moaned to herself as she had a small orgasm herself at the sight of watching another woman be filled to the brim with Jaune’s potent cum.

Kendra soon brought herself up and off of Glynda’s face, letting Jaune look Glynda dead in the eyes as he knocked her up, the woman groaning as she felt her baby room be packed with his potent load, her eyes crossed and face still a mess from before, if not more than before.

“Y-You’ve breeehhhd meeeee~!” Glynda moaned out weakly, the woman trying to look at Jaune through dazed eyes, the blonde completely spent at this point.

“Hm? I don’t remember giving you permission to get knocked up! Did I, Kendra?” Jaune asked with a smirk, Kendra shaking her head and raising her hand.

“Nope, did you want me to fix that, Jaune~?” Kendra asked, looking down at Glynda, but more specifically her ovaries.

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Jaune said as he looked down at Glynda’s confused face.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Goodbitch, you should have seen this coming. After all,” Jaune said as he looked down at the woman, the blonde feeling a certain throbbing in her lower half, as if the liquid surrounding her ovaries was squeezing down on her.

“You crushed my balls to bit more times than I can count!” Jaune said in a husky tone, Glynda’s eyes widening in shock as the second he said that.

POP! POP!

There were two large pops.

And one feral scream of pain coming from Glynda Goodwitch as her ovaries were popped like balloons, Kendra shaking her head as she used her semblance to grab hold of the cum within Glynda’s inflated belly and extracted it, the semen flowing out of her gaped pussy through the small crevices Jaune’s veiny cock made. His seed then flowing through the air around Glynda and pooling above her head, the woman still reeling from the painful pleasure of having her ovaries busted again.

Something that she shouldn’t enjoy.

But for some strange reason, she was.

She was very much.

With one swift motion, the cum hovering above her head, held up by Kendra came pouring down on her in one long stream, Glynda opening her mouth to take as much of his seed as she could as she coughed and sputtered, the woman gagging on Jaune’s freshly shot cum.

As soon as the assault on her face ended, Glynda looked like a total whore, her face drenched in cum, her body shaking like a madwoman.

Her mind, broken.

“Now then, Goodbitch,” Jaune said as he placed a hand on Glynda’s belly, his aura restoring her body, mostly her ovaries, cunt, and mind, the woman looking around with a groggy expression as Jaune pulled his cock out of her pussy, the once proud and well-spoken headmistress reduced to a mumbling Neanderthal.

“I think that one more round of-,” Jaune began before Glynda interrupted with two words in a deep husky voice.

“Breed me~!” Glynda said simply, the woman’s eyes fixed on Jaune as the blond looked down at her with a smirk, realizing that not even his aura could fix her at this point because her mind wasn’t broken anymore.

She was addicted.

“Oh? Would you care to elaborate on that?” Jaune asked in a saucy tone, the blond loving the sound of Glynda’s confession.

“I-I w-w-want you to breed me~! Please~! I-I-I n-need more~! I-I’m s-s-sorry for t-treating you l-like s-s-shit~! L-Let me b-b-bear your c-child t-to make up f-for it~! K-Knock me the fuck up with your glorious cum~!!!” Glynda cried out as Jaune smirked, the blond slapping her clit with his still rock-hard cock, making Glynda grunt and groan after each slap.

“How can I say no to breeding a piece of meat like you when you ask me like that? Kendra! Get over here, you’re needed down her now!” Jaune said as Kendra sauntered over to Jaune, the woman smirking seductively as she walked over to him, her ass jiggling and swaying with each step.

“Get on your knees and make a dildo out of my cum! I want you to teach this bitch what it feels like to get railed in the ass while I breed her!” Jaune ordered, making Glynda moan as she squirted a little from the mere mention of her ass being used.

“Make it as big as my cock now, it seems that we’ve got a little masochist on our hands,” Jaune said with a devious smile as Kendra did just that, the woman creating a 13-inch, girthy cock out of his cum, the woman solidifying it to a degree, making it the perfect dildo made out of his cream.

“Now then, Goodbitch, yell out what you want me to do with these cocks and I might just do it,” Jaune said with a smirk as he grabbed her tits and pulled on her nipples, making Glynda’s eyes cross and teeth grit.

“FUCK ME WITH THOSE HUGE COCKS~!! FILL ME CUNT WITH YOUR COCK WHILE SHE FILLS ME ASS WITH THAT CUM DILDO, I NEED IT SO BADLY, JAUNE~!!!” Glynda screamed out and after she finished her sentence Jaune shoved his monster cock back inside of her making her scream to the heavens.

“I’m not Jaune to you, whore! I am your Master!!” Jaune yelled as Glynda felt Kendra shove the fat cum-constructed dildo right up her ass, tearing her anal cavity open and making Glynda scream and squirt out with pleasure as she loved the feeling of having both of her holes torn open with two cocks, her holes gaping.

“T-They’re s-s-s-so b-big…” Glynda said under her breath as she could feel the wind be punched out of her when both cocks were hilted inside of her, Jaune’s fingers still playing with her nipples, her sensitive nubs, being fully erect, allowed Jaune’s fingers so slowly sink their way inside, making Glynda grunt and squirt again.

“And we’re just getting started, whore!” Jaune roared as he reeled back his hips and pounded forward reclaiming Glynda’s womb for his own in one powerful thrust, making her scream, the headmistress unable to control herself as every time Jaune’s cock pulled out, so did the dildo, and every time he was hilted inside of her, the dildo was inside of her as well, making her belly bulge obscenely, two large bulges coming from her inner depths making Glynda’s head roll back as she could barely withstand the feeling along with feeling Jaune’s hands knead her tits and fingers enter her nipples.

“Tell me, slut! Who are you?!” Jaune asked as he ripped one of his fingers out of Glynda’s nipples, using his free hand to slap her tits, making Glynda cry out in pleasure, her cries turning into moans of pleasure with each powerful slap that left her upper flesh bright red.

“I-I a-am-GUUH~!!” Glynda moaned out as Jaune cut her off by slapping her tit again, her fleshy orbs bouncing rapidly as Jaune fucked her cunt and made her body shift up and down from where she laid, Kendra’s ruination of her recently-tight and puckered asshole having a similar effect.

“Louder, whore!!” Jaune yelled as he slapped her breast again, making Glynda’s eyes roll up as she screamed.

“I AM MASTER’S FUCK TOY~!! I AM HIS FLESHLIGHT FOR WHENEVER HE NEEDS A QUICK FUCK~!! I AM NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF BREEDING MEAT FOR HIS PLEASURE, AND I WILL DO WHATEVER HE SAYS~!! I’M FUCKING CUMMING~!!!” Glynda cried out as she felt her pussy squirt all over Jaune’s crotch, the release only making it easier for the blond and his desired woman, Kendra, to rearrange her guts with the massive schlongs they had, one belonging to Jaune, the other made out of his own semen, wielded by Kendra, the woman absolutely loving hearing Glynda break down under Jaune’s punishing thrusts.

“You’re goddamn right!” Jaune said as he grabbed her tits and gave them a rough squeeze as if the blond expected milk to come squirting out of them.

They didn’t obviously.

Not yet at least.

“Now then, let’s get to knocking up this thicc bitch! I can feel I’m about to blow! Get ready to take it, Goodbitch!” Jaune roared as his cock throbbed, Kendra smirking as her face was sprayed with Glynda’s female juice each time Jaune’s hips and heavy balls slammed into her ass, his melon-sized testicles throbbing, a sight that Kendra loved seeing.

“Fill her up, Jaune~! I can’t wait to see her bloat again~!” Kendra shouted out from beneath Jaune, the man smirking.

“I’ll give you an eyeful, Kendra! I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as he erupted inside of Glynda’s cunt, making the woman scream to the heavens, her eyes crossing as she felt Jaune’s cum fire into her womb and paint it white just as it did before, her ovaries being bathed in Jaune’s seminal liquids, as this time she was going to get knocked up.

As soon as Jaune did this, Kendra ripped the fat dildo out of Glynda’s ass, Kendra looking at her now gaping asshole, the woman smirking as she slapped the woman’s ample rear, watching it jiggle, “There you go, Jaune, now this bitch is loose enough to take you easily when you want to fuck her ass next time,” Kendra said with a smile, Jaune smirking down at her as his cock continued to throb and fill Glynda’s baby room with his cream.

It took a few minutes for Jaune to finally stop cumming, his cock falling flaccid, not due to it being exhausted, but due to it no longer being needed as he pulled his cock out of Glynda’s gaping pussy, Jaune and Kendra looking at Glynda proud of their work.

“Wow, look at her~, reminds me of the days you would leave me like that, if not worse~,” Kendra said biting the bottom of her lip, the blond kissing her on the cheek with a smirk, Kendra soon throwing the dildo up in the air and letting it return to its liquid cum state, letting it splash all over Glynda’s downed form, giving her a new layer of white all over her skin, almost like moisturizer.

“Trust me, Kendra, there will be plenty more of that later,” Jaune said with a smirk as he put his hands on Glynda’s thighs, that mere touch setting her off as she squirted a small stream of cum out of her cunt, making Jaune laugh, “I think we can call this project finished,” Jaune said as he shoved Glynda off of the messy desk, the woman falling back onto the back of her head, Glynda too caught in a cum-drunk stupor to care about how she had been cleared off of her desk like a mess of crumbs.

“Now that we have little Goodbitch here under our thumb, things will be looking up for us, now then, we only have one thing left to do,” Jaune said with a smirk as he pulled out his scroll and looked around Glynda’s office thinking.

XXXX

After about 10 minutes, Jaune had everything set up.

His scroll on a stand.

Glynda hung up, showing off her stuffed cunt, swelling with cum belly, and gaping asshole, the words ‘Jaune’s Bitch’ written on her ass cheeks, one word on each ass cheek, the woman blindfolded and gagged, left completely strung up.

Kendra was standing behind the scroll while Jaune stood right in front of it, Glynda’s hanging body in the background.

“Hit it,” Jaune said bluntly, his scroll recording immediately.

“Hello people who I once referred to as family! I’m just calling to let you know that I have some great news!” Jaune said as he looked into the camera, the blond approaching it slightly.

“That despite your treachery and bullshit attempts to turn me into your little puppet, I’m back and better than ever! And it’s all thanks to this beautiful, sexy woman! You all know her, and from how you tried to separate us for, how did you say it, corrupting me? That’s it! Yeah, well, Kendra’s back, and she brought me back from the pathetic wimp of a pussy you made me to be when you erased my memories and fucked with my head!” Jaune roared before grabbing Kendra and making out with her fiercely, the woman having walked into the frame before waving at the camera with a smile on her face before being grabbed by Jaune and being pulled into a fierce liplock.

“Now that I’m back, I’ve started a nearly long-forgotten project that Kendra and I planned out all that time ago before you ripped us apart! And we’ve decided that we’ll start our mission, here, at Beacon! You know, the place you sent me to be a STRESS RELIEF TOOL!!” Jaune roared at the camera, before readjusting himself and standing beside Kendra again.

“Well, now that we’re here, we decided by renovating the place a bit, you know, changing the chain of command, isn’t that right, Glynda?” Jaune asked as he moved himself and Kendra out of the way to show off the ruined body of Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune smirking as he saw the woman pant like a dog and frantically nod her head.

“I found it fitting to start my comeback by taking down the person you basically sold me off to. It’s so funny that the puppeteer you set me up was taken down by the very puppet you created, it’s so funny how things work out,” Jaune said with a smirk.

“Taking the strings you bound me down with and yanking on them and taking down the person who not only manipulate me and sold me off like some manwhore but also physically tortured me! Well, guess what guys! I used to have strings holding me down like a puppet, but now I’m free! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me! So, sit back and enjoy the reckoning!” Jaune said before he stopped the recording, the blond smirking as he looked back at Glynda before giving her ass a good slap.

“Mmm, now that we have that recorded, what do you want to do now, Jaune~?” Kendra asked as she leaned on Jaune’s shoulder, the woman smiling as she felt Jaune’s arm wrap around her form.

“I think we need to have a little talk with that partner of mine. After all, fiancé’s do need to communicate their grievances, do they not?” Jaune asked with a smirk as he walked out of Glynda’s office, leaving Glynda all tied up, not caring for the woman’s predicament in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything here, sorry about that, been busy as hell, but also busy building this first chapter of this titan of a fic I've been wanting to make for so long now! This will be the beginning of a fic about the foundation of the Arc Breeding House, a place that, if you've followed me since my Tumblr days, you'll know about, and starring my first OC, Kendra Otani. If you want to see more from her, you can ask her questions directly on my server, or just want to have some fun in there as there is a lot to be done in there as that's where I've been for a while now! Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for what's next, be warned though as it gets rough, so strap in!
> 
> If you want into my server, the link is here: https://discord.gg/frQrhZP
> 
> Next up is Breeding's Beginnings: Crossover Edition! (Name is still being worked on).


End file.
